Harley
by Clay H
Summary: OS - Tony passe sa soirée avec Pepper et Harley, sans s'attendre à la visite inopinée de deux Dieux dans sa villa. Il s'attendait encore moins à en apprendre plus sur les origines de son nouvel ami... /!\ SPOIL: Iron-Man 3


**Bonsoir, chers lectrices/lecteurs.**  
J'arrive donc aujourd'hui, très tard, avec un fiction sur le **Fandom Avengers**. Pour la comprendre, il faut absolument avoir vu **Iron Man 3** le film, et peut-être un bout de la bande annonce de **Thor 2**. _Pour information absolument inutile, je regarde un épisode de South Park en mauvaise qualité en ce moment même et je viens de bailler._ De plus, toutes ces œuvres ne m'appartiennent pas mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'écrire dessus et de tout poster ici.

**A part ça, je pense que ceci restera une OS.** Je ne suis pas assez quelqu'un d'assez déterminé pour écrire une fiction entière là dessus, même si j'ai conscience que je pourrais énormément développer, et en plus j'ai une fiction en court d'écriture. Si une suite arrive, ce ne sera pas avant le mois prochain, date des grandes vacance _(Attitude de l'écrivain flemmard oblige)_. C'est pour cela, si vous êtes inspiré par cette fiction, que j'aimerais savoir ce que vous écrivez par simple curiosité. J'ai rapidement vérifie et je n'ai rien vu d'écrit sur **Harley** dans le fandom français_ (trop tard pour chercher dans le fandom anglais, et mon épisode d'SP est presque chargé)_. Personnellement, j'ai adoré ce gamin dans le film, et je me suis dit que je ne serait pas la seule personne ici à l'exploiter (bien que partiellement dans le cas présent. Bref, après tout ce blabla, voici la fiction.

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Il avait ramené le gosse chez lui après les cours, juste après l'avoir récupéré devant l'école, en armure. Il avait vu tout ces gamins, bouche bée devant le collège, regarder avec encore plus de surprise leur souffre-douleur se diriger vers l'homme le plus connu du pays, sûrement le plus riche aussi. Lui, dans son armure, avait ricané en silence mais ne leur avait prêté aucune attention – ils prendraient tous ça comme un caprice de star de toute façon – et avait pris Harley par la main, l'avait mis sur son épaule et l'avait emporté jusqu'au jet privé qu'il avait garé à quelque pas de là. Le gamin n'aurait pas supporté de faire 2000 bornes sans protection.

Tony avait regardé le gamin pendant tout le voyage. Sa petite tête blonde, ses yeux bleus verts, ses joues rondes couvertes de chips qu'il prenait à pleine poignées en regardant un film, Insidious s'il se souvenait bien. Hormis le physique, ce gamin aurait pu être son fils. Peut-être celui de Pepper et Loki, élevé par lui, tellement ses mimiques et sa manière de parler lui faisait penser à sa manière de se comporter à son âge. Il y avait un truc chez ce gamin, sensationnel, qui murmurait qu'il aurait toutes les chances de briller quand il grandirait. Le genre mignon, et terriblement manipulateur – il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son père, même après avoir gagné à la loterie, avait pu l'abandonner. Tony se disait que s'il était devenu milliardaire du jour au lendemain, il aurait tout fait pour que sa famille vive dans le bonheur, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'avis objectif, parce qu'il était déjà riche et n'avait personne, à part Pepper, et peut-être Harley maintenant. Peut-être que son géniteur était un alcoolique, qui jouait tout les jeudis et se ruinait jusqu'à ce qu'un mauvais hasard le fasse gagner. Peut-être un enfoiré du genre d'Howard Stark, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il se sentait aussi proche du gamin.

Ils se posèrent en début de soirée, dans la nouvelle villa que Stark avait fait construire. Plus petite, plus agréable, plus chaleureuse. La valise d'Harley était déjà dans sa chambre pour le week-end, car sa mère la lui avait remise en début de journée. Tony se rappelait de l'air blasé de la femme, une belle blonde rendue amère par la vie, lorsqu'Iron Man avait frappé à sa porte. Elle lui avait ramené une tasse de thé, coupée à l'eau de pluie, et s'était mis à déblatérer sur sa vie, que Tony avait écoutée avec patience. Elle n'avait presque rien dit sur le père de son fils, avec lequel elle ne s'était jamais mariée. Les quelques mots qu'elle avait utilisé pour le décrire sonnait encore aux oreilles du mécanicien.

« Beau comme un dieu… Mais il est parti comme n'importe quel enculé. »

Elle lui avait laissé son fils sans rien demander de plus – des amies à elle avait déjà prévu un petit voyage de toute façon. Maintenant, alors que le soleil se couchait, Tony regardait Harley avec un air songeur. Il semblait s'émerveiller de tout, comme de la vue panoramique du salon sur l'océan, car il n'avait jamais vu la mer. Pepper lui promit qu'ils iraient se baigner le lendemain, et pour eux, le regard émerveillé de l'enfant valait tout l'or du monde. Il se sentait terriblement bien maintenant, la main de Pepper caressant son torse à travers son tee-shirt, insistant avec douceur sur l'espace où autrefois il n'y avait que du métal, et où se trouvait à présent un simple, inoffensif pansement. Alors c'était ça, d'avoir une famille ? Il se disait qu'il devait avoir un sourire niais sur le visage, qui devait lui donner un air assez c-

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

La question étranglée d'Harley le fit se redresser d'un coup sur son canapé. Déjà, les écrans de contrôle de Jarvis se mettait à clignoter, et, contrairement à son habitude, la représentation holographique et humaine de l'IA apparue au milieu du salon, ses yeux d'un bleu métallique se plissant en direction de l'extérieur.

« Bifrost en formation. »

Déjà, sur la terrasse qui donnait sur la mer, une lumière éblouissante apparaissait, semblant engloutir dans les ténèbres tout ce qui se trouvait alentours. Tony plissa les yeux avant de les écarquiller – face à eux venaient d'apparaître Thor, Loki et une femme dont il ignorait l'identité.

Immédiatement, il appela son armure qui le recouvrit tout entier en fraction de seconde. Il attira contre lui Pepper et Harley, ce dernier tremblant à peine, rendu muet par la peur peut-être. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Tony, attisée par le désespoir de voir sa vie tranquille chamboulée par des ennemis opportun, en l'occurrence Loki, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. En outre, il était sûr de n'avoir rien fait pour le mériter cette fois. Thor s'approchait à grand pas de la porte vitrée, soutenant Loki contre lui. Celui-ci boitait et se tenait le ventre – il était blessé, mais Tony le connaissait, il pouvait toujours être dangereux. La femme les dépassa et ouvrit la porte vitrée, par laquelle s'engouffra le vent salé et brûlant de l'océan. Cependant, lorsque Tony vit le sang couler à travers la main de Loki, crispée sur son estomac, il ouvrit son masque. C'était le dieu qui semblait en danger, cette fois-ci.

« Ami Tony, je suis ici pour vous demander votre aide. » Thor avait délicatement fait asseoir son frère sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers lui. La jeune femme, une brune aux lèvres pulpeuses, se tordait les doigts de nervosité. Ce fut alors que Tony remarqua que leurs vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, tachés de boue et de cendres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » La voix de Pepper, étrangement aigu fit couler un frisson glacé dans le dos de Tony. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, une sensation d'anticipation aggravée par la vision des regards furtifs que jetait Loki à la fenêtre, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un, _quelque chose _surgir à n'importe quel moment. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et il respira à fond pour combattre la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de l'envahir.

« Les Chitauris ont-  
-Papa ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers Harley, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas Loki. Celui-ci s'était figé, sa plaie à demi soignée par sa magie. Lui aussi scrutait le jeune garçon face à lui, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'est un blague ?  
-Harley, c'est bien toi ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, et ce fut pour eux comme un signe pour se prendre l'un et l'autre dans les bras et se serrer dans une étreinte tendre. Loki semblait avoir oublié sa blessure, ne pensant plus qu'à cet enfant qu'il tenait contre lui comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le lâcher. A côté de lui, Thor paraissait lui aussi avoir oublié son annonce, se contentant de féliciter son frère pour ce garçon, qui s'ajoutait à la longue liste de ses enfants – humains ou non.

« Non mais répondez moi, c'est une blague ? T'es vraiment son père Rodolphe ? »

Tout au fond de lui, il se sentait un peu déçu. De ne pas avoir pu prendre la place du père de cet enfant, qu'il aimait malgré tout. D'apprendre que le Dieu du Chaos était son père, parce que, il en était persuadé, jamais il ne pourrait le remplacer, surtout après ces retrouvailles. Loki se tourna vers lui et lui répondit, par-dessus l'épaule de son fils, que ses obligations de Dieu l'avait empêché de rester avec son fils comme il l'aurait voulu, mais qu'il était vraiment heureux que le hasard les ai fait se retrouver chez Stark.

« T'es vraiment un dieu Papa ? »

Les yeux du blond lorsque Loki hocha la tête et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. C'était étrange, parce que le gamin ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, il n'avait pris de son père que les yeux et le caractère, peut-être les fossettes aussi. Alors voilà d'où venait sa personnalité espiègle, qui rappelait la sienne à Tony. Il vit Pepper sourire, puis froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche pour parler, avant qu'un bruit de sifflement ne leur parvienne du dehors. Dehors, des centaines de véhicules Chitauris convergeaient vers le continent. Thor avait déjà repris son air sérieux, marteau à la main, serrant contre lui Jane Foster – que Tony avait finit par reconnaitre – dans un geste un peu cliché de protection, assez semblable à celui de Loki envers Harley, le Jotun dardant déjà un regard dégouté vers son frère.

Pepper sursauta et le serra contre elle, sa peau fine s'écrasant contre son armure comme au ralenti. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration s'effilocher. Lentement, Thor se tourna vers lui, et sa voix était résolue lorsqu'il prononça ces mots :

« Ami Tony, nous sommes en guerre. »

* * *

_Fin du machin. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, favoriser, m'ajouter en ami sur Facebook, me poker, me follower sur Twitter (même si j'ai plus de compte), mais je vous en prit ne vous abonner pas à mon compte Youtube je regarde pas des vidéos vraiment recommandables._

_Bref, à bientôt._


End file.
